


Nursery Rhymes

by qwertysweetea



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Irritated Doctor, Marriage Proposal, Nursery Rhymes, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: Missy tries to define their relationship using Earth culture drabble





	

“We’re like the Owl and the Pussycat, sailing away with our honey.” Missy’s smile glowed as she spun around his form, still without humour. “Oh, you elegant fowl… let us be married! Too long we have tarried.”

“We’re more like Old Mother Hubbard and her dog.” He replied, all exasperation in his voice and face.

“Why? Because I’m such a loyal companion who knows so many amazing tricks?” She giggled, lips pouting slightly.

Rubbing circles of his eyes with his palms he started “No..” and ceasing looked up at her with the same frustrated expression “because you’re a constant inconvenience.”


End file.
